


oh what a night

by eraberam



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Affairs, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraberam/pseuds/eraberam
Summary: Greg is tipsy and slightly high and Tom's mouth tastes of wine.
Relationships: Greg Hirsch/Tom Wambsgans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	oh what a night

Greg was bent over the railing, coat tucked tight against the cold breeze, staring down into the party below. He was mildly drunk, getting high, and talking the ear off an English server.

"It just doesn't make sense man, like, I would want to know if I'm being cheated on. I was trying to do the right thing. He's my friend, I think. Like, he’s my boss, but I think he thinks we’re friends and I want to be a good friend."

Greg reaches over and takes another drag from the joint the server is holding out. Taking it back, the server takes one more hit himself before snuffing it out on the stone railing.

"Look mate, I don’t know, I gotta get back to it. See you around." And he ducks away quickly, not wanting to hear more about the bride's infidelity or this guy’s weird boss. 

This job was a fucking nightmare.

"Oh okay, bye dude." 

Greg gives a small smile and waves to the retreating back of the server. He lowers his hand and sighs, turning back to people watching. 

He spots Tom on the dance floor down below, spinning one of younger flower girls around his feet. 

Shiv is nowhere to be seen, but Tom seems to be having a great time regardless.

Greg had imagined he'd be down there with Tom, dancing with him and celebrating, taking shots together. Greg had tried apologizing to him during the wedding photos, but Tom just ignored him.

Greg hadn't gotten another opportunity to speak with him and had wandered outside once the first dance ended. Tom clearly did not want to speak to him.

Down below, he sees as Shiv reappears and grabs Tom wrist and drags him out of sight. 

The wind blew and Greg clutched his coat tighter. It was getting colder and he needed more booze.

He made his way back inside, grabbing some more wine on his way to the dancefloor. He dances with Tabitha for a while, their similar heights and builds making things less awkward. They take a break when a slow song starts, some of the older guests moving to take their place.

Greg finds himself next to Gerri, quietly making small talk when he sees Tom out of the corner of his eye.

His back is stiff, gaze pointed. He sees as Tom stalks up to Nate, head held high, determination visible. His tie is missing.

Greg can't really make out what's being said, but it's clear Tom is angry about something. Greg watches intently, an odd surge of pride filling him up as he watches the confrontation. As Nate walks away, his wine glass now empty, Tom looks around the room, searching.

He catches Greg's eyes.

Greg is surprised but nods encouragingly back to Tom, smiling slightly. Tom nods back, then motions him over with his head.

Greg hands his mostly empty glass over to Gerri and shuffles over to where Tom is standing.

When he gets there, Tom grabs his elbow and leads him out to a small, mainly empty room off the main reception area. 

He lightly shoves Greg in, locks the door behind them, and before Greg has a chance to say anything, Tom's hands are on his face, his mouth is on his and his back is hitting the closed door.

Greg fights it for a second before breathing in and kissing back. 

His hands move down to hold Tom's waist and he bends his knees slightly to give Tom better access. Greg is tipsy and slightly high and Tom's mouth tastes of wine.

The kiss is rough, fast, wet. 

Tom is breathing heavy, hands on Greg's face, sliding up his neck, fingers reaching up to thread through Greg’s hair.

Tom is desperate, clinging, and Greg feels like he’s drowning.

When Tom’s hands drop from Greg's face to Greg's belt buckle, Greg finally snaps back. His hands go up to Tom's shoulders and he pushes against them slightly.

"Hey, hey wait man stop-." 

Tom's hands still and he looks up at Greg, blue eyes dark and pupils dilated. He's still breathing hard, mouth red.

Greg struggles to speak, hands flailing.

"Um, hey, uh- don't you want to talk about what happened out there or uh, something dude? Like, what's going on?"

Tom reaches his hands back up, puts them gently over Greg's jaw and pulls him in for another kiss. 

This one is slower, smoother, less frantic. Greg savors it, gets lost in the feel of their lips sliding against one another. He can feel his briefs getting tighter, his cheeks and ears getting warmer.

When Tom pulls back, Greg can see his eyes darting between his own eyes and lips.

"Shiv just told me she cheated on me with Nate and that moving forward we have an open marriage. I kicked Nate out and I want to blow you now Gregory, is that okay?" 

His voice is cool and low. 

Even though Tom says his name more than anyone else in his life, he can't help the chill that runs through him at the sound of his name being drawled from Tom's mouth. His thumbs begin stroking the side of Greg's face where his hands are still resting.

Greg stares back at Tom, mouth open, breathless, eyes wide.

"Mmm buddy? That good for you?" 

Tom tries again. His thumbs lightly tap Greg's face.

Greg swallows. 

"Ummm..." 

If Tom's good with this, it should be fine, right? No one has to know.

Greg nods.

Tom surges to kiss him again, hands working to finish undoing Greg’s belt.

Tom sinks to his knees and Greg's head rolls back.

\-----------------

Tom gets himself off just as Greg finishes.

Greg slumps to the floor and Tom leans forward to kiss him, the taste of wine now mixed with the taste of himself. 

It's salty.  
Greg thinks back to Tom's bachelor party and is grateful Tom doesn't want to repeat that experience.

Greg doesn't know how much longer they make out for. 

Down the hall he can hear the music changing. He pictures the crowd in there, his and Tom's family mingling together, outnumbered by people Greg doesn’t know. 

Tom is slightly humming into his mouth, small noises that bring Greg back to reality every now and then.

As some dance bop peters off in the background, Tom groans loudly, kisses him one last time, and stands up, zipping up his fly and re-tucking his shirt as he goes. 

He holds his hand out to pull Greg up, and waits as Greg zips and tucks everything back into place as well.

Once Greg's decent, Tom opens the door and pokes his head out to glance up and down the hall. When he deems the coast is clear, Tom gestures for Greg to leave, but pulls him back and shuts the door at the last second once his eyes drift up to Greg's hair.

Greg looks like he's been fucked.

As Tom's attention and hands are drawn to smoothing his hair, Greg speaks up,

"Hey man are we- are we cool? Is everything like, kosher, with us? Good?"

Tom finishes his work on Greg's hair, satisfied with whatever he's done to it. His eyes drop down to meet Greg's.

He swallows. His gaze flicks from Greg's eyes to his mouth and back again. 

He seems less confident now, the Tom who kicked Nate out nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah Greg. We're good. Promise."

Tom's hand comes up to Greg's bicep, and he squeezes it once, a familiar gesture. 

They stand there a beat longer before Tom opens the door back up, checks the hall once again, and leads them out.

\-----------------

They head back into the reception side by side. 

Greg sees Shiv on the floor dancing and Tom heads her way, grabbing her waist from behind and beginning to dance along. He bends to whisper something in her ear and she laughs. 

Greg hopes it's not about him. 

His mouth is dry and he gets another glass of wine before finding a seat near the edge of the floor, Tom still in his eyeline.

He watches as Tom dances with Shiv, then with Conner, then with Tabitha who he spins and dips in apparent joy. Greg finishes his drink and heads to the dance floor himself. 

It's clear that Tom doesn't care, so he shouldn't either. 

He moves with the music, knowing he looks like a flailing giraffe but not caring. 

At some point a younger, 20 something guy with quaffed hair appears and Greg dances with him for a while, hands on the guys shoulders, bouncing to the beat.

And then Whitney Houston comes on and Greg's waist is being encircled by an arm, and he’s being pulled, and then he's facing Tom. 

Greg can't help the wide grin that spreads across his face and Tom is smiling back and they're in the middle of the dance floor at Tom and Shiv's wedding and Whitney Houston is playing and they're dancing together.

Greg can see Kendall and his family dancing over one of Tom's shoulders, Shiv dancing with her bridesmaids over the other. Tom's hand is gripping his hip hard and they're pressed together and Greg is burning. 

Greg wants to lean over and kiss Tom, in front of Shiv and their whole family. 

But he doesn't. 

They keep dancing.


End file.
